


I will survive

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Feelings, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Как бы сложилась жизнь Сида Эль-Туниса, сумей он выбраться?Именно такой судьбы я бы хотела для этого смелого парня.
Kudos: 2





	I will survive

_I will survive  
But as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive_

_It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Though I tried hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
The pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high..._

День выдался солнечным. Не удушающе жарким, как на родине, а ласково-теплым. По-началу тебе казалось, что не привыкнуть к прохладе, что непременно будешь страдать от холода. Но нет, теперь вот и думать неприятно о родной пустынной жаре. Скорее по привычке беречь голову от солнца, ты покупаешь у уличного торговца радужную матерчатую панаму. Все таки праздник! Город вокруг непривычно яркий, весь в трепещущих на ветру радужных флагах. Даже пешеходные переходы выкрашены в цвета радуги. Шум музыки и гул толпы по началу пугают. Тебе приходится делать над собой усилие, заставляя не вздрагивать от каждой хлопушки. Засмотревшись на полуобнаженных парней, танцующих под веселую мелодию на мостовой, неожиданно налетаешь на незнакомую женщину. Успеваешь заметить, что ее молочная кожа в глубоком декольте покраснела от солнца. Становиться неловко под ее пристальным взглядом. Кажется, она вот-вот скажет что-то оскорбительное. Сдергиваешь с головы радужную панамку, комкая ее в мгновенно вспотевших ладонях. «Брат потерялся! - Говорит она с улыбкой. - Запропастился куда-то вместе со своим парнем! Если я их не найду — усыновлю тебя!» От нахлынувшего враз облегчения на глазах слезы. Но незнакомая женщина, извинившись за свою неуместную шутку, поспешно удаляется. И тебе хочется бежать за ней, просить прощения самому, ведь никто никогда, даже родная сестра, не смотрел на тебя так по-доброму. Тебе все еще трудно не ждать от окружающих оскорблений и угроз. Твой психолог из ЛГБТ-центра говорит, что со временем должно стать легче.  
Ты долго обирался с духом, чтоб запинаясь и заикаясь попросить у владельца кафе, где работаешь, отгул на сегодня. А оказалось он и вовсе не поставил тебя на смену в этот день, заранее угадав, что тебе наверняка захочется пойти на твой первый Прайд! Забавный все таки человек твой босс, даже добавил в меню «настоящий ближневосточный кофе». А вот от бывших соотечественников ты стараешься держаться подальше. Бывает ради приработка, берешь переводы с арабского, но работаешь только на дому.  
Вечером, устав от шумной толпы, ты решаешь не идти на многолюдные вечеринки, что в вечер Прайда проходят во всех модных клубах. Вместо этого в маленьком баре поешь караоке. Твое «I will survive» выходит фальшиво и с сильным акцентом. Но тебе все равно аплодируют, хвалят, по-свойски похлопывая по плечу. Откровенно кокетничают, кто аккуратно касаясь ненароком, а кто не стесняясь медвежьих объятий. Ты все еще боишься открытых отношений. Но бывает не отказываешься от секса на одну ночь. Всегда уходишь с худощавым, высоким, у кого элегантные ладони и длинные пальцы, волосы соль с перцем, и обязательно коротко стриженные. Он тебя пока не отпускает...


End file.
